full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur
A beastman type monster with the characteristics of an ox. They are monster warriors that have freakish strength and can effortlessly swing enormous weapons. Their temperament is extremely rough, and since they don’t think much and their actions are guided by emotion, they are exceedingly dangerous monsters. Description Minotaurs are giant muscular humanoids with fur-covered bodies and bull-like heads. It was once believed that all minotaurs were male; actually cursed humans that had been altered by the gods or a demon lord to become a minotaur. That legend proved false as female minotaurs became more prevalent over the years, though they retain human heads with horns. Male Minotaurs more closely resemble bovine than the females. Having bull heads rather than human ones. They typically have a stout, powerful build. Female Minotaurs mostly resemble tall humans. Having only their height, legs, tail, horns and cow like ears to distinguish them from humans. The females all have highly curvaceous bodies and breasts larger than their heads. Personality Minotaurs were carnivores, but preferred the taste of human flesh: at least that was the legend. They love to dwell within maze-like caverns or ruins, where their innate sense of direction prevented them from getting lost. Legend has it, they lured travelers into their maze-like homes, where the minotaurs had the advantage over their unfortunate prey. Many minotaurs couldn't be trusted with non-minotaur races at times, since most humanoids were their supposed meal, and they would do anything for a quick bite out of a sleeping party member, slave owner, or wandering villager. They were not welcomed in any cities, and received an immediate death sentence, or a stoning if caught. Or worse, they were hunted by multiple hunters seeking the thrill of giving the beasts a taste of their own medicine. The females are much different. They’re extremely ferocious, and when they spot a human man of their liking, they practically charge in and assault him immediately in an effort to force intercourse. Since they have boundless stamina, they take much pleasure in unilaterally raping men, and they like rough sex. Once they get a hold of a man, he’ll be forced to go along with it until he becomes exhausted and passes out. Males often get enraged when they see the color red. But females... they get aroused when they see the color red, and become even more ferocious, if you’re wearing red clothes, it’s almost guaranteed that you’ll be targeted by these vicious beasts that have nothing in mind but greedily devouring a phallus with their vagina, so you should be careful. In this way, they are extremely dangerous monsters, but actually they are often encountered sleeping. They spend most their day sleeping. After eating they pretty much just go back to sleep right then and there. Something minor won’t wake them up. Also, after having sex with a human man, if they like the man, they’ll fall asleep while embracing him. Such a man won’t be released. He’ll start being treated as their husband. They tend to be very lazy. Only rarely do they take an active interest in anything other than eating, sleeping, and sex. On the contrary, they have a powerful interest in these three things. Food, sleep, and sex are the only things that are always on their mind, and especially after getting a husband, they become almost entirely occupied with having sex with him. Their daily life with their husband will largely be spent having sex with him, aside from when they’re eating or sleeping. It is said that when they go to sleep, sleeping while embracing their husband makes them happier than anything else. After having plenty of sex during the day, and becoming exhausted, they will sleep peacefully with their husband embraced in their arms. Eventually, once they awaken and see the dear face of their beloved in their arms, they’ll go and ravish him from first thing in the morning. Their day starts with rough sex with their man first thing after rising, and they will continue to have sex until sunset, they’ll hug their man and go back to sleep again with pleasant fatigue. Rinse, wash, and repeat. Skills/Abilities Minotaurs are not highly intelligent, but possess instinctive cunning and are adept at ambush attacks. Attacks in the dark are preferred so they could take advantage of their infra-vision. Minotaurs can track by scent alone, and always investigate an unfamiliar scent. Minotaurs are fearless combatants, and will only retreat if their defeat was obvious. All minotaurs are immune to maze spells. Due to their bulk, they are also able to become great blacksmiths, and their worth ethics make them perfect for farming. Society Many minotaurs have been known to worship the demon lord Baphomet and aren't allowed in many cities because of this known factor. Most moved toward the chaotic evil alignment, and did not work well in groups, packs, or even parties due to their solo hunter-like nature. They actually live peacefully in mazes and in maze-like cities. They are more than just warriors, they are also farmers and blacksmiths. Subspecies *'Holstaur' Gallery Navigation Category:Races Category:Monsters Category:Beastman Type